fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Redhart
Jasmine Redhart(ジャスミンレッドハート''Jasumin Reddohāto'') is the third princess of "The Kingdom Of Redhart", well formerly. She is a Take Over Draco, Undine and Ghoul Soul Magic. She is known as "The Centipede", as a Ghoul. She was formerly a Human, and became a Ghoul. She is one of the strongest Take Over Magic mages. Appearance Jasmine is a slim young woman who has long, white hair and green eyes with long eyelashes. Her face is soft in shape and she has full lips. In her Warrior form, she has short white hair and red eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, and a black outfit. However, she is buxom and she has a curvaceous body, and her presumed measurements are: Bust:82 cm, Waist:56 cm, and hip:82 cm. In X784, she is a young woman with shoulder-length white hair, and green eyes, the left eye covered with a mask. She is a slender, teenage girl, with snow skin color. Her white fairy tail stamp is located at her left thigh. Personality Jasmine is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members. She is a tough girl, described by Maki Crystal. She is known as the "Demon Centipede" or "Demon Warrior." But despite this personality, she is really does care for her friends more than herself. She would often blame herself for disasters, examples: Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc, Grand Magic Games arc, where the 7 dragons came. She often apologizes even if she's not at fault. She is smart and athletic. Despite her being almost perfect in all aspects, she is insecure about her breast size when compared to her best friend, Elisha. Like a typical anime girl, she is scared of bugs and heights, love animals and gets excited over little things such as festivals. She also possesses goof leadership skills. In fact, she's been part of the council for years. In spite of this godness like characteristics, Jasmine is actually a pervert and always thinks of dirty stuffs. These imaginations are the main cause why Keizha is stuck with her saying she is curious about the information not covered during health class(by Maki teaching her). She gained the nickname "Demon Centipede" because of her strict law implementation especially to the boys. Even so, she is popular among the guilds after being able to discipline most of the males. Jasmine is good in both sports and can even perform hard tasks like a male. However she has huge dislike over males because of her father leaving them in debt. This trauma cause her to be very violent in her male guild mates whenever they make troubles. She actually works in a maid cafe. Her bossy behavior changes dramatically into a sweet maid which Lucy Heartfilia used to become a regular costumer in the cafe, in exchange of keeping her part time job a secret. History In her early ages, her past is that about their father, and mother leaving them to an abusive adoptive parents. After her mother's return, and her father, Ayato Redhart, their father wants to have Jasmine, and her siblings back. The adoptive parents refused. Ayato was forced to leave, until they kill Aria Redhart, their mother. Ayato refused, that killed their mother. She was born in December 22. In December 22, she was born in the Redhart Island, the Fearsome Atoll Redhart Island. X784 In X784, their adoptive parents died, and they were saved by Lucy Heartiflia, and Natsu Dragneel. They were found in some island. Magic and Abilities Take Over Magic Take Over (, Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation) is an Caster-Type Transformation Magic. * Take Over: Draco Soul Take Over: Draco Soul (, Teiku Ōbā: Dorako Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Elemental Tyrant Lizard Race Infestation") is a form of Take Over — considered to be one of the most powerful, alongside Avatar Soul, Supernal Soul, and Hellion Soul, due to its feat of subjugating a species thought to be too powerful for the magic's effects, Dragons; this would make it part of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" (, Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock") — the four most powerful forms to-date. It's because of this that the magic has been highly sought after by various mages, wanting to utilize one of the most powerful races in existence. While there are many users of this magic, ironically — most of whom are knights and martial artists, such a being considered to be symbolic with such groups, its secrets are hidden away by the ancients in fear of such a power being abused. Thus, only a select few are fully knowledgeable of the Take Over's mechanics. As this form of Take Over technically allows one to "slay" Dragons, users are often dubbed as "Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers" (, Fifusu Jenerēshon Doragon Sureiyā; lit. "Abominable Tyrant Lizard Slaying Mage Hybrids") — their newfound powers being derived from the Dragon's soul they've assimilated into their being, thus freely accessing all of its powers. They're also referred to as "Dragonauts" (, Doragonōtsu; lit. " Elemental Tyrant Lizard Half-Breeds"), by other races — believing that they're no longer "pure"; in the eyes of Dragons, they're dubbed as "False Dragons" (偽竜, Niseryū) — having the attributes and soul of a Dragon, despite not physically being one. Regardless, they're feared as one of the most powerful beings and simply wielding the magic makes them a creditable threat in the eyes of others, most likely due to the rep. that Dragons are constantly known for. Users of Draco Soul are often able to call forth the full powers of their subjugated Dragon whilst in the transformation — emulating its power to such extremes, making them unrivaled by any other. However, it's later discovered that users are able to fully transform into the Dragons they've enslaved — bringing out even more power than they had in their prior forms, thus fully assuming the powers of a Dragon. This is often dubbed as "Scale Up" (, Sukeiru Appu; lit. "Elemental Tyrant Lizard Full Metamorphosis") by various mages, and is considered to be a form that possibly surpasses the MediaWiki:Badtitletext used by various Dragon Slayers; only a few forms can equate this profound transformation, one of which is the Dragonborn ability. It's unknown how this form came about, but it's rumored that it was conceived when a Draco Soul user wanted to pull out more power when pushed to the brink of defeat; his will to win was strong enough to tap into the factor inside of him — momentarily reacting with the energies around him, and forcefully absorbing it in great amounts. This caused an abnormality to occur, inducing an advanced transformation phase which rid of all traits deemed to be a "liability". Said Draco Soul user shed all of his humanoid qualities, taking on the form of the creature he's usurped and manipulated for so long. In such a form, he began to rampage and destroy everything around him — wreaking havoc on his opponent and bystanders alike. Though the transformation didn't last long, it served as testament that other Draco Soul users can ascend further when pushed to their very limits; typically, while accessible to all users — it can only be controlled in the hands of a master. In this sense, the free use of one's Dragon Magic and the absolute control over the transformation serves as an absolute indication of Draco Soul user's mastery over their given soul without question. When Scale Up is active, the user fully inherits and emulates the traits of their respective Dragon Soul — momentarily returning to their original form when they were alive; in this state, their power is elevated to the same level as the Dragon in-question and then amplified to some degree. This makes them unstoppable, their abilities going unsurpassed by lesser beings. It's known that users are able to conquer armies and decimate fortresses with mere ease, all the while exerting little power in doing so. Also, they're able to battle other beings of their caliber evenly and gain immunity to most forms of magic, especially those that are either deal in hypnosis or is elemental at its core — shrugging it off should it be aimed at their person. It should be noted novice users are unable to keep the transformation for too long, exhausting their magical energy in doing so; also, they lose all of their sanity whilst in said state, rampaging until they forcefully exhaust themselves. However, this isn't the case for master-class users — who's able to invoke the transformation upon will and have full control of their sanity for its duration; these people are able to fully utilize its benefits while preventing self-harm. In lieu of this, only a select handful of Draco Soul users manage to achieve this feat, and even then, it took many years to reach such a state — foretelling of its difficulty of reaching and mastering. This form is seen as a last resort to Draco Soul users, accessing it when pushed to the brink and are out of options; it's seen as a deterrent and not something that should be abused casually, despite the full powers of a Dragon being a tantalizing thing to wield in its own right — the possibilities of its use being endless, limited by the user's imagination. Something that's considered to be a rarity amongst Draco Soul users is communication with their respective Dragon's soul; this feat is the result of the Dragon's consciousness not fully subdued by the user, either by the user's choice or the creature's strong attachment to life and utter refusal to be subjugated by one weaker than themselves. In any case, it's possible for the user and the Dragon to have conversations with one another — most of which tend to be hostile, with one trying to deprive power from the other; however, there have been some incidents where the two get along on a certain level, thus able to establish a friendly relationship and help each other out when the time came. Usually the two beings would communicate with each other through an independent telepathic channel, thus can converse while engaging in other activities; the stronger the bond with the other, the more powerful the connection becomes. When it reaches a certain point, a mindscape can be created where the user can directly converse with the Dragon in-question. In such a landscape, the Dragon is able to grant the user some of their actual powers, which are noted to be more potent than the ones used in the actual Take Over; this allows the user to unleash more destructive potential than average without having it take a toll on their magical reserves. It's also possible for users to temporarily loosen the effects of the Take Over, creating a "reverse effect" that allows the Dragon to gain control of their bodies; this event can happen even when the user becomes unconscious, allowing the beast to act on its own accord. This function is usually a life preserver mechanism, ensuring that both beings survive. In lieu of this, certain users utilize it for their own purposes — some of which are known to be nefarious. It's been stated that "communication with one's subjugated soul" is considered to be an impossibility, due to the effects and namesake of Take Over; thus, those who are capable of doing so are said to have "failed" at subjugating the creature in-question — thus aren't truly considered true Take Over users. They are often dubbed as "Soulbane" (, Sourubein; lit. "Failed Spiritual Oppressors") and are often despised and look down upon by other users. Draco Soul is repeatedly emphasized as one of the more powerful forms that Take Over has to offer; typically, this would also means that it would inherit the basic weaknesses associated with it. This is especially true in this variant's case, as it's more potent than other forms because of the nature of its target. In normal Take Over processes, there are cases where the willpower of the assimilated being is still conscious, even after the process is completed and their body is broken down; they will try to make various efforts to wreathe control of the user's body and return to their original form, leading to a "battle of wills" — the user's spirit and the target's own trying to suppress the other to gain dominance of the vessel. As Dragons are naturally strong-willed beings, some of whom are very prideful in their own power and often laud it over lesser beings, they find it an utter insult to be assimilated into those they don't recognize as "worthy"; in such cases, they will often impede the user's every motion whenever they access the form — making various attempts at controlling their body, making it their own and suppressing the will of its host. It doesn't help that Draco Soul users often utilize their power at a constant, making it easier for said Dragon to gain dominance over them; it's been noted that there have been various cases where some Draco Soul users lost complete control of their bodies — dying as a result, and the Dragons assumed their primitive forms once more. Even if the person were to somehow completely suppress the Dragon's will and assimilate it into their own, there's still the matter of the draconian particles lingering in the user's body — endangering them of permanently transforming them into said Dragon without fail. Due to not having the antibodies — which can only be produced by a Dragon, to prevent such an occurrence from happening, it's often noted that users of Draco Soul tend to lose control more often than other Take Over users, going on complete rampages. Even masters tend to have this problem from time-to-time, and further elaborated that each time it happens, their body slowly transforms as a result. The process of "dragonification" tends to vary from individual and depends on a multiple of factors — most prominently: the strength of one's will, how often they've used the magic, their level of mastery, and the relationship with the Dragon shortly before its eventual assimilation. It's theoretically possible to artificially create such antibodies and implant them into the Draco Soul user — reversing and permanently stopping the process in its tracks; however, there's too little data to prevent such an attempt and not enough experienced users to go through such a risque procedure. Aside from the aforementioned information, MediaWiki:Badtitletext serves as a potent bane to users of such transformations — as they've adopted traits of an actual Dragon; novice users are considered to be especially vulnerable, not being able to properly channel their new powers against such a threat, while masters have a certain level of resistance to the magic outright — their durability rivaling that of an actual Dragon. In lieu of this, it becomes moot in the face of a 400+ year old Dragon Slayer, who's been able to experience and subsequentially slay actual Dragons — becoming an overwhelming power in their right. Also, users of MediaWiki:Badtitletext and God Slayer Magic are able to do as much damage, as Gods are naturally more powerful than Dragons. This basically strips the magic of all invincibility associated with it, putting in its proper place in the pecking order — regardless of its views in the eyes of modern mages and non-mages alike. Though something that's rather obvious, the soul of a Dragon is like that of a God's — extremely powerful, and sometimes hard to control; it's existence causes much imposition on the usurper — regardless of their species; it's to this end that only one soul is up for use, as that's the limit of the Draco Soul user's physical power. It's reckless to absorb more than what they can bear; if such an attempt is done, not only will it not work — but it will cause the other soul residing in the user to awaken prematurely, causing it to rampage and painfully destroy the user from the inside-out until they fade into nothing. This taboo has been broken by those greedy enough to control more than what they have, only ending in their downfall. * Take Over: Undine Soul(ウンディーネの魂Undīne no tamashī) * Take Over:Ghoul Soul:Take Over: Ghoul Soul is a rare form of Take Over magic that turns the user into a hellish creature called a "ghoul". * This take over has 2 stages for the user to undergo. 1st stage involves the eyes turning black with red pigments and magical organs for attacking and defense come out of the user. These organs can grow to how long the user wants it to be but these organs are quite frail and can be easily cut. 2nd stage has the user's body taken over by completely, shaping his body in an animal most of the time, and I'm this for the organs gain armor and strength, speed, stamina, and regeneration are increased from the previous stage. This magic is a rare form of take over that cannot be controlled easily. Users can lose their minds to this magic so it takes incredible effort and skill to manage this magic. Another side effect of this magic is that the user has a cannibalistic appetite and can eat people if he/she needs to rejuvenate their magical power. Equipment * Katana: Jasmine carries a Katana. * 'Kakugan Eyes:'As a ghoul, Jasmine has Kakugan eyes. * This is part of a eye magic, but this. This isn't a eye magic. This permanent. It only appears when she's angry, or hungry, craving for blood. * Kagune:Her Kagune is a combination of many colors, well on fire it appears with her Kakugan eyes. Trivia * Jasmine's Ghoul soul's idea was from the anime, "Tokyo Ghoul" * All credits of the Take Over to Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia. * Her stats are: